One Night
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: My first MirSan. Whoever knew one night alone could lead to something that would change two people's lives forever? OneShot


One Night

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary

Whoever knew one night alone could lead to something that would change two people's lives forever?

MirSan

One-shot

**X**

Kagome smiled.

"We won't be gone long. The only reason he's coming is because he wants to monitor my every move. I don't see a reason for it!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at Inuyasha.

"Keh." Was the hanyou's only reply as he dragged the miko toward the well. He wanted to get it over-with.

"See you tomorrow!" Shippou and Kirara were staying with Kaede so Miroku and Sango were completely alone. The taiji-ya coughed and turned around.

"I'm going to go hunting while you gather wood for a fire. Is it a deal this time?" Miroku blinked at her before grinning and nodding. The last time this had happened, Inuyasha had been with them. The houshi had tried to get out of doing his part. They didn't want to stay indoors on such a nice night so they decided to have some time alone. Grabbing Kagome's bow and arrows, Sango left the spot where they were going to camp. She sighed.

_I hope I come back to find some wood or else I will shove one of these arrows where the sun doesn't shine._

She was twenty minutes into the hunt and still didn't get anything. The thought beginning to grow on her mind was that the forest was completely empty. So, she went back to camp and wound up dragging Miroku with her to go fishing.

"We have to earn our food, Houshi-sama." She stated dryly when he opened his mouth to protest. "Why do you always try to get out of working?" He grinned.

"Because you do everything much better than I do. Seeing you do all that work that men normally do with that grace..." She stared at him with a deep frown. "I just...want to see you do it all and make certain that you really could take care of yourself." He sighed. "We will not always be there to help each other."

"Which means I should see if you could take care of yourself." She smirked and winked at him before giving him a fierce tug to make him walk faster. "Look, we need to work together." He looked down at the way her hips swayed when she walked. It was very distracting. "Here we are! The river." He looked up just in time to avoid a very painful moment.

"Wonderful!" He grinned cheerfully. She smiled and pulled up her skirt and the bottom of her kimono. After that came her sleeves. She slipped out of her sandals before slipping her feet into the water. Then she looked back at him with a glare. "Give me a moment and I will join you!" He pulled up his robes to his knees and tied them before doing his sleeves. He waded into the water after taking off his sandals. "Hey, this is nice and cool." Sango had already began looking for groups of fish.

"Shh! Look, there's some nice ones right there." She pointed to a group of about five fish. They advanced slowly so that they didn't startle them. Miroku moved quickly at one by his feet before sliding on a rock and falling in. The taiji-ya laughed at him. His face grew warm from embarrassment.

"It was not that funny." She nodded.

"Yes, it was! When do I ever see you humiliate yourself without a woman being involved? This is gold!" He splashed her, not wanting to hear her laugh at him anymore. She splashed back with her feet. Once he got up, he advanced toward her. She blinked at him before taking a step back. He smirked at her before picking her up and running along the river to where it expanded and became deeper. Then he tossed her in.

"When do I ever see you humiliate yourself? This is gold!" He laughed heartily before twitching and looking down. She had a good grip on his ankles.

"I'll give you gold in about two seconds." He laughed nervously before he was tripped and fell into the water a second time. Food was the furthest thing from their minds as they battled it out in the water.

**X**

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson, Houshi-sama." Sango said softly as she hung up their clothes on branches to dry. "I guess it was lucky that Kagome gave us these yukata." Miroku inched closer to the fire.

"I suppose." He wiped droplets of water that fell from his hair off of his face. She smiled and walked over to sit with him when she was done. She grabbed an extra towel and put it over his head before beginning to dry his hair. He felt his face grow warm. "Thank you, Sango." She pulled the towel away and did her own before getting back up to hang it. He watched her with the glow of the fire.

"Looks like we are skipping dinner." She sat back down. "But that was the most fun I have had in a long while. Thank you." He nodded and ran his fingers through his now messy hair. She tossed him a brush.

"I had to stop you from laughing at me somehow." They were silent for a few long moments before he stood up and went over behind her. She stiffened when he sat down but relaxed when she felt him begin to brush her hair.

"Houshi-sama, will you tell me something?" He paused before he continued to brush her hair. She bit her lip. "What are you going to do when we defeat Naraku?" He was silent for a long while.

"I have not thought about that. One dream I have is to settle down and have a family. I do not want to be itinerant any longer." She smiled slightly. "What do you plan to do?"

"I want to rebuild the taiji-ya village. I want to call it home again." She closed her eyes. He ran his fingers through her ebony locks.

"Will we all part ways, do you think?" He asked quietly. Her eyes snapped open and she turned to look at him. "I know that I would miss all of you. Call me a liar if I ever say that I have no attachment to you or the others." She blushed a light pink before looking away from him.

"I do not want to part with any of you. Besides, I promised Inuyasha that I would stay with him, even if he chose to become a full youkai. It has been my dream as of late to fix up the village but I doubt if I ever will." Her soft voice hinted that she wanted him to say something else; to change the subject.

"We will be more certain when the time comes. I am sure it is quite a way off." She looked down before reaching out and touching his right hand.

"What about your Wind Tunnel? Mushin said a while back that...it had spread." He frowned.

"I do not want to be drawn in but if it is my destiny then I cannot fight it. I only hope to have a son that may carry on and defeat him in my stead if I could not." She looked up at him. "Most of the time, my question means nothing but...I always hope that someone will accept."

"Houshi-sama..." Her soft hands clutched both of his own. He stared at her in confusion. "Has it ever meant anything?"

"No, not yet." She sighed. To him, it sounded like a sigh of relief. "Why do you ask such a question?"

"Because...even though we have known each other for quite a while, your true self still escapes me. It seems like you use your lechery to hide behind." He felt his heart start to beat faster. "You always...grope me at the wrong time. Sometimes...I wonder if you use it as an escape."

"E-Escape?" He was tempted to grope her then to stop her words but he found himself unable to move. That and she was holding his hands.

"Why won't you let me get closer to you?" One of the worst parts was that he knew he had to tell her the truth. It would be wrong to keep her in the dark forever.

"Because I do not want you to...cry if I should lose my life to this curse. I do not want to cause you pain." He pulled his hands away from hers to grip her shoulders. "Sango, this is the first time that I have ever felt like this. I do not want to die now. I want to live so that I can be with you." She gasped lightly at his sudden openness. "I love you." Tears stung her eyes when he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too...Miroku." He paused momentarily before smiling and holding her more tightly.

"Then, Sango, would you accept the honors of bearing my children?" She pulled away from him before laughing. He blinked at her.

"Wait until after we defeat Naraku. It would be too dangerous to have a baby now." He smiled and pulled her close again. She looked up at him to see him staring down at her. He leaned down to kiss her hesitantly and she leaned up the rest of the way. She pulled away after a moment and he scratched his head.

"So...does this mean that I won't get slapped for groping you?" She smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Nice try." He blinked and frowned.

"But-" She shook her head with a grin. "Why not? You do like it, don't you?" He asked.

"No, Houshi-sama, I don't. That would be you." He thought for a moment before grinning.

"Then I must be able to take a peek at you-"

"No! Absolutely not!" She blushed furiously. He frowned before pouting. She scooted away from him a bit.

"Then what _can_ I do?" She thought for a couple long moments.

"You can only do all that stuff when I say. Until then, you can put your hands on any part of the body that you would normally skip over." He blinked. "Like my shoulders, my back, my waist, and any other part that you don't grope."

"Hmm." He grinned and put an arm around her waist. "It's a deal." His lips pressed against hers. She responded, feeling so much better now that she didn't have to hide her feelings. After they broke apart, she grabbed the blanket and put it over their legs until they laid down next to one another.

"Good night, Miroku." She whispered; snuggling closer to him. His arms were wrapped securely around her and she had a feeling that she wasn't going to be plagued by nightmares.

"Good night, Sango."

**X**

The two were up early enough to go to the well and greet their friends upon their arrival back to the feudal era.

"Kagome!" Sango called once she saw her friend emerge from the Bone-Eater's Well. Inuyasha came next, carrying the big yellow bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, guys! I brought some goodies back for everyone!" The young miko raised a brow at Miroku. "Something is missing..."

"Yeah, houshi." Inuyasha walked closer and put his face right in front of his friend's. "You two are sittin' next to each other but there's no big red mark on your face." Sango smiled.

"He has not groped me at all since you've been gone." She admitted cheerfully. "In fact, he has been quite the gentleman."

"You're kidding." Kagome's eyes went wide. "Miroku? A gentleman? Since when?"

"Since yesterday."

"But...you two were alone. It was his perfect opportunity. I remember when he told me about these things." Inuyasha grabbed the houshi by the front of his robes. "Spit it out. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing that cannot be found out quite easily." Miroku said with a grin. "Sango and I are together now!"

"I don't get it! All it took was...one night alone?" The young miko asked in confusion.

"Well..." Sango looked down. Her stomach began to growl. "It took skipping dinner because of someone fooling around in the river. That led to some serious talk and we worked everything out." The taiji-ya put her hand to her stomach. "Which means that I'm starving."

"Don't worry. I'll whip something up. I'm sure I brought some stuff that I can make for breakfast." Kagome took her bag from the hanyou next to her and began digging around.

"I want ramen." Inuyasha piped up.

"Inuyasha! That isn't a breakfast food!" She cried. He growled.

"I don't care! I said I want ramen." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You should consider that you don't have to make such a fuss about cooking since you don't have to."

"Are you saying that I can't cook?" He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say that! I just said that it's less of a hassle!" She growled.

"Well, no one asked you!"

"Just shut up and make me ramen!"

"Sit!" Miroku grinned at Sango when she looked at him.

"I do not believe I will miss our petty arguments." He said softly. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"We will not have any if you keep your hands off."

"I promised I would not lay a finger on those parts of you." He said defensively. She gave him a pat on the head.

"Do you want to go fishing for dinner again later?" She asked with a wink.

"It's a date!"

**X**

THE END!

What a nice one-shot, huh? Please review! I felt like doing a MirSan because...I haven't done one before. So, here it is!


End file.
